


Days of Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jerry was a 18-year-old with dark ginger hair and bright green eyes. He was soul-bonded with his girlfriend's father, and helplessly in love with him. But the universe rode off with Rick Sanchez, and Jerry Smith wanted to go with him.





	1. The Awkward Beginning

**Author's Note:** **Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry goes to Beth's house to confront her about the breakup and win her back, but is faced by her father instead.

Jerry Smith was a 18-year-old with dark ginger hair and bright green eyes. He wore a black and green bomber jacket, as well as some ripped jeans and white sneakers. He also was standing, crying, and holding flowers in his hand as he looked at the Sanchez household.

 

Beth had broken up with him yesterday, not to mention, over text out of all places. This led to a night of moping, and then the idea to stop by her house, give her flowers, and win back her heart. Although, his puffy eyes and wimpy demeanor made the possibility way less possible. 

 

Jerry took a deep breath, before starting to approach the front door. He glanced down to his right wrist, which showed his soulmate mark. It hurt him to think about, as his true love, Beth, didn’t have the same mark as his own. The mark that stood out brightly on his wrist showed a beaker filled with bright green liquid that was bubbling up. Jerry hid it behind his sleeve again before knocking on the door.

 

Only about a minute passed before he heard footsteps, and saw the door open. He was completely prepared to ramble his apologies to Beth until she forgave him. Though, before Jerry uttered one word, he realized that the person on front of him was none other than Beth’s father. 

 

“What the fuck do you want, Jerry?” The older man asked, crossing his arms. Her father, Rick, was currently wearing a dark blue turtleneck with one sleeve ripped off, and bandages around that wrist. He had also been wearing light tan jeans, and a torn and stained lab coat was slung on his shoulder.

 

“Oh. Uhm, I was wondering if Beth was here, that's all.” Jerry responded, wiping his teary eyes before looking back up at Sanchez, who rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe.

 

“No, she isn’t. She’s out with a friend, but you could stay here and wait. Or, you know, just go home and cry like the wimp you are.” Rick replied, walking inside the house to let Jerry decide what to do for himself.

 

Jerry had been taken aback by the insult, letting a small, inaudible growl escape his lips. After Rick walked off, he decided to walk inside and shut the door. Beth would probably be a bit annoyed, but who cared anyways? He then makes his way to the living room where Rick was chilling and watching some interdimensional cable.

 

The young boy sits down on the couch, resting his head in his right hand. His sleeve slipped down just enough to show his soulmate mark. Jerry didn’t bother to fix it, though. It didn’t matter. 

 

His head shot up as he heard noises from the TV that sounded quite.. Sexual. He instantly shrunk back, as he saw some kind of gruesome alien porn playing on the TV. Why did Beth’s father just have to play shit like this right on front of his daughter’s ex?! He couldn’t help to admit, though, it was kinda turning him on. Whatever, it was probably just his teenage hormones making him horny, per usual.

 

“What the hell **is** this?!” Jerry asked in shock, grabbing the remote to turn off the TV. Rick instantly pried the remote out of Jerry’s hands, and held it out of reach. Jerry frowned and leaned over, trying to grab it back.

 

Their little quarrel got to the point that Jerry was on Rick’s lap, trying to reach over and grab the remote that was  _ just  _ out of his reach. It was quite awkward, actually, considering that Jerry’s knee was in direct contact with Rick’s crotch, and because Jerry’s erection was blatantly visible to Rick.

 

Hey, don’t judge, he was a young horny teen that could get off on almost anything.

 

“ **Ugh!** I give up.” Jerry surrendered, leaning his arms and head against the armrest of the couch, and completely dismissing the fact he was still on Rick’s lap. It occurred to him again when Rick placed his hand on the others back, though. The sudden touch sent chills and prickles down his spine. He didn’t move.

 

Meanwhile, Rick was looking down at the boy with interest. He was cute, and pretty funny to tease. He really had no problem with him, but spending more than ten minutes with Jerry would probably easily change that, due to how pitiful and annoying he was. Still, Rick could take cherish the relaxing moment. 

 

Suddenly, Jerry pressed himself down against Rick, in a quite suggestive way, yet not outright saying anything. Fast as light, Rick reacted by grabbing Jerry’s wrists and pinning him to the couch, pulling him into a quick, sloppy kiss. 

 

Jerry seemed stunned, unable to really react, other than tilting his head to the side and moving his leg slightly to feel a little more comfortable. He savoured the taste of Rick, the taste of alcohol and smoke, and something he couldn't remember. 

 

The whole thing ended abruptly, though both of them wanted more, both of their morals got in the way of the possibility of going farther than that. Rick switched the channel to some silly interdimensional TV show, and they watched the show in a awkward, comfortable silence. They sat beside each other, inches away, yet not touching each other. 

 

Jerry soon heard footsteps to the front door, and he picked up the flowers and stood up, making his way to the front door just as it opened and Beth walked in. 

 

“Beth, I am so sorry about how ignorant and stupid I was being,” He started to say, looking at her with sad eyes.

 

“I barely even fucking know you and I know for certain you are like that 24/7.” Rick called out to Jerry, but only being ignored as an answer.

 

“And I promise I won’t act how I was again. I love you with all my heart, and cannot live without you in any timeline, any universe. _Please_ , take me back, and I will treat you right. I promise.” Jerry continued, handing the flowers over to his former lover.

 

“Okay. I love you, Jerry.” Beth replied, taking the flowers in her hand and letting a soft smile form on her face as she hugged Jerry, who replied with a soft “I love you too.”

 

They said their goodbyes, and Beth trotted up to her room to go put the flowers in a vase. Rick walked over to the front door, where Jerry stood, about to leave.

 

“You’d better not hurt my daughter, and for the love of god, don’t marry her.” Rick said to Jerry, who meekly nodded. Jerry opened the door, and looked back and paused before leaving. He saw Rick turned away.

 

“Now…” Rick said quietly to Jerry, pulling the bandages away from his own wrist and showing the soulmate mark that clearly held the same exact one that was on Jerry’s wrist. In pure confusion and fear, Jerry looked down at his own wrist, then got a glance at Rick’s as the older man walked off, saying one last thing.

 

“ **Fuck off, soulmate.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Hoped you like this dumb story of a crack ship that i ironically yet unironically ship.  
> So heres some things id like to mention as well,,,
> 
> 1\. Some parts might not be accurate to reality because, i dont have a dick, i really dont know how erections work other than the basics. lmao. im glad that part was only explained in one sentence.
> 
> 2\. This story is super short!!! wow!!!! sorry!
> 
> 3\. this is problematic, i am the scum of this fanbase, sorry
> 
> 4\. s o r r y
> 
> 5\. this was once going to be a oneshot but I got a lotta good feedback and said, fuck it, im writing another chapter! From here on out it's gonna be getting much fluffier and much better, i promise you guys! Thank you!!


	2. Movie Nights, Snacks, and Silly Nicknames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry misses his soulmate, and sneaks out of his house to meet up with him again. They decide to form a stronger bond, no matter the consequences.

It had been weeks since Beth and Jerry had gotten back together, and since Jerry had found out who his soulmate was, it absolutely crushed him.

  


He would occasionally glance down at his wrist to see the way the bubbles moved up and popped. It made him sick to his stomach to think about. It had been common sense in this dimension that when one person found out who their soulmate was, their mark would become animated on their skin in some way. So, the movement that played out on Jerry’s right arm made him feel terrible.

  


It was so messed up. His girlfriend’s father was his soulmate.

  


Jerry slammed his head against his desk. Sure, he was supposed to be doing his homework, but he couldn't get his mind off of Rick. He wished he could. It was only twenty minutes until his bedtime, and maybe then, he could just lay awake thinking about his soulmate. Or… Maybe he could go see his soulmate.

  


Jerry set off to work on his homework again, blocking out these thoughts with equations and calculations and answers he wrote down onto his paper. Soon, though, his parents called up for him to get to sleep, and he said his “goodnight” and shut his bedroom door. Jerry leaned against the door for a couple of minutes, before getting a change of clothes on. Just a pair of tan jeans, fluffy socks, and a dark green sweater. Nothing much.

  


He then put his phone in his pocket and walked over to his window. Jerry knew that Beth was out at a friend’s house this night, she had told him beforehand. So maybe, just maybe, Jerry could spend some time with his soulmate without any problems. He took a deep breath before opening the window and crawling out. It was a bit hard to do, especially since his bedroom was on the second floor, but he was able to safely climb down using the tree right beside his window.

  


Once he got down, he immediately made his way down to the Sanchez household, glancing down at his soulmark every couple of seconds. It brought him a sense of longing, adventure, and comfort now. Jerry soon made his way to the front door and knocked on it, waiting impatiently and restlessly for an answer.

  


Meanwhile, Rick stumbled up from his bed, obviously drunk as all hell. He was wearing a labcoat and light blue tee, both stained with alcohol. He was also wearing dark brown jeans and mismatching socks. He made his way to the front door, having heard a knock on it a minute earlier. He swung it open, brushing his hand through his messy hair. 

  


It was Jerry. The idiot her daughter was dating. His soulmate.

  


“Beth isn’t home,” the Sanchez said in a low tone, burping in the middle of his speech and tossing the bottle of vodka he was holding to the ground and letting it roll away.

  


“I-I know! I wasn’t looking for her… I was looking for you,” Jerry started, looking up at the older man. “I missed you so much after I found out we were soulmates and couldn’t stop thinking about you and--” Jerry rambles, before being cut off by feeling lips against his own. Unlike the other time they kissed, this felt more gentle and intimate. 

  


It broke off soon after, and Jerry was pulled inside and the door was shut. 

  


“You know this is wrong, right?” Rick asked the younger boy, who nodded in return.

  


“Yeah…” Jerry said lightly.

  


“And that if anyone, especially Beth, finds out about this, there's going to be a bad outcome even if we are soulmates?”

  


“Yeah, I get that too…”

  


“Now. Are you **still** sure you want to be close to me like this?”

  


Jerry thought for a moment. 

  


On one hand, his friends, family, and especially girlfriend would be so weirded out if they found out about this. They would all be so upset. Plus, the word would spread like wildfire. Everyone at school would tease him… And not to mention, was this illegal? Rick was much older than him, it just would be socially unacceptable.

  


Yet… They were soulmates. The universe saw them, and marked them both with a special, unique mark to show that every aspect of them would fit perfectly, even if it seemed they wouldn't. 

  


“ **I’m sure.** ” 

  


After Jerry spoke those two words, he was whisked away by Rick and directed to the couch, where some interdimensional cable was playing. Jerry sat down on the couch, and Rick walked off. He was confused, as he was just left alone at the couch for a couple of minutes. He spent those couple minutes playing on his phone and watching TV.

  


Soon, Rick came back with his labcoat off, a blanket around his shoulders, another blanket slung on his arms, a bowl of popcorn, a bag of candy, and a couple bottles of vodka. The Sanchez put down the drinks and food on the coffee table before handing the second blanket over to Jerry, who smiled and wrapped it around himself.

  


“Movie night. Go ahead and take any of the food or drinks I brought,” Rick said, grabbing the remote. Jerry narrowed his eyes, remembering what happened when Rick had the remote last time. He was relieved to see that all Rick did was put on some sort of sci-fi/comedy adult cartoon instead of the alien porn he played weeks before.

  


Jerry then took a look at the food and drinks Rick had placed on the table and grabbed a handful of popcorn. “But… There’s only alcohol for drinks…” Jerry said lightly, looking over at Rick and eating a couple of pieces of the popcorn he took.

  


“Yeah, no shit Sherlock,” Rick responded. “Don’t be a wimp, you can drink a little. It tastes good, don't worry. I brought a bottle that’s cotton candy flavored.” He then turned up the volume, took a swig of vodka, and leaned back on the couch. Jerry looked at him with a bit of uncertainty, though he looked back at the screen moments later.

  


Almost three hours later, Jerry had been drinking a lot, and had finished half the popcorn and all of the candy. He was also cuddled up to Rick, holding the other’s hand. Jerry soon got restless, pressing himself against Rick and placing his empty hand on the other’s thigh.

  


Sanchez rolled his eyes, though let the younger one sit on his lap. It was tense between the two for a couple of seconds, before Jerry leaned in and kissed Rick, pressing himself closer. Rick kissed back casually, still peeking over the other’s shoulder to watch TV. Jerry moved his hand down to rest on Rick’s crotch, yet at this moment Rick pulled away and looked Jerry dead in the eyes.

  


“There’s two problems with this. One, you’re drunk. Two, you’re too young,” Rick said to the other, before reaching over to the remote and turning the TV off. He then picked up Jerry, letting both blankets fall to the floor.

  


“Awww… Come on Ricky…” Jerry whined, hiccuping and holding onto Rick tightly so he wouldn't fall.

  


“I already said no, so **no**. And don’t call me that,” Rick responded to the younger boy, kissing his forehead before walking to his bedroom. There was barely enough room on his bed, so he decided that he would let Jerry sleep there. Rick could easily just sleep on the couch. Once Rick entered his room, he plopped Jerry down onto the bed, threw a blanket over him, and tucked him in. He then turns to leave, but paused at the cute, light voice from behind him.

  


“Aww… Noo… Don’t leave, Sanchezi…” Jerry whined, catching Rick off guard. Rick laughed lightly at the silly nickname Jerry had come up with on the spot. Rick shut the door and turned on a dull lamp for a bit of light.

  


“Fine, I’ll sleep with you. But not the sexual way, Jerry. Just cuddles, **at most** ,” Rick said, taking off his own jeans and slipping into the bed, hugging Jerry from behind.

  


“What about kisses?” Jerry asked with a slight, tired smile. He held Rick’s hands, which rested comfortably on his stomach.

  
“ **We’ll see**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since the only two comments I got on my last chapter were nothing but praise and asks for a second chapter, I decided to make this a multi-chapter fanfiction! Updates might be scarce for a while, since I have two other stories I have yet to update. As well as real life, which is a thing as well.
> 
> So yeah! I hoped you like this fluffy little chapter. Up next in the upcoming chapters will probably be lotsa angst, since that is what I am best at. I'll make sure to add lots and lots of cutesy romantic chapters, though, since thats why I made this story! As well, if you want to see my other stories, here they are;  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12369822/chapters/28136970 - A story about a couple of fan-made Ricks and Mortys in the Citadel. Lots of angst in this!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12487512/chapters/28425512 - A non-problematic Rick/Morty soulmate AU. 
> 
> Last thing I want to mention, thank you to Fitzcarraldo for reading and editing this chapter for me! I'm glad I had the help to make this chapter better!
> 
> Thank you all!


	3. Caramelized Youth (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry has an odd dream, and rushes home right after waking up. Rick decides to insert his consciousness into a younger clone of himself and go to Jerry's highschool.

 

_Jerry felt light. The world around him seemed unfinished and broken. Things were weird, off-putting, and out of place. He was dreaming._

 

_He looked over beside him, seeing Rick eating an ice cream cone. It didn’t take much time for Jerry to realize that he was licking one too. Pastel light shone around the two as Jerry scooted closer to his soulmate, feeling a strong bond wrapping them close together. It felt as if there was a thread keeping them connected._

 

_Jerry could hear music, a melancholy tune playing without end in the background. He shut his eyes and let out a sigh before opening them again as the light faded pink. For some reason, Jerry felt unexplainably helpless. He thought that nothing had changed about the scene until he saw Rick towering above him. Jerry was suddenly on his knees, still licking the ice cream gingerly, hoping he could finish it before it all melted away._

 

_He could feel Rick’s hands in his hair, and each time he licked up some of the dripping treat, he would hear a heavy breath come from Rick. This reaction enticed him, enchanted him. The lights all around him changed violet, and the two were suddenly on a stage. The ice cream had disappeared and had been replaced with something else._

 

_Everything grew blurry, and the hazy tune kept playing as he started to wake up._

 

_“I know it comes too soon, I know it stays... For nobody. I want to know you there. The universe is riding off with you.”_

 

Jerry woke up, the sunlight pouring in through the crack in the curtains, and the dream he had slipped right out of his mind. He let out a small sigh, opening his eyes and looking around for a couple of minutes before shutting his eyes again. Jerry soon noticed the feeling of someone behind him with their arms wrapped around him. He was confused for a couple of seconds, before remembering most of the events of yesterday.

 

At that, he jumped up in a panic, looking over at the clock. 6:35. Jerry sighed a little in relief, knowing that his parents usually woke up at seven at the earliest on weekends. Problem was, he would never be able to get there in time. Though, maybe…

Rick sat up, wiping his tired eyes, looking over at Jerry with a questioning look. He brushed his own messy hair to the side.

 

“Up already?” he asked, a light, tired smirk dancing on the older man’s lips. 

 

“I need to get home before my parents realize I’m gone!” Jerry exclaimed, starting to panic as he stumbled up from the bed, holding his head and ignoring his headache as he fixed his sweater. “Can you drive me home? I won’t be able to get there in time if I walk…” Jerry asked, brushing his hair back nervously and looking down at his soulmate mark. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. I’ll use my portal gun,” Rick said, getting off of the bed now, not even bothering to put on a shirt. He didn’t need to anyways. The man reached over to his bedside table, grabbing his portal gun and shooting a lime-green portal against the wall. Jerry looked at it with shock, and Rick ushered him in. 

 

“After you,” Rick said, watching the younger man cautiously walk through the portal before walking through it himself. The two held a long, wordless gaze as they stood in Jerry’s room. Soon, though, they were entangled in each other's arms, kissing. Jerry was pressed against Rick, his back right against the wall, and Rick had one hand tangled in Jerry’s fluffy hair, the other hand resting on his hip.

 

They broke it off soon after, smiling at each other. Rick turned away and walked off, rubbing his head, and Jerry waved at him as he disappeared. As soon as Rick sat down on his bed again, he started to make a plan. 

 

He needed to make a younger clone of himself.

 

A week passed since Jerry had last seen Rick, since he was never available when Jerry came over. Though, on a windy, cold Wednesday, Beth skipped school. Her father had encouraged her to do so, so she did. So, the moment Beth stepped out of the door, Rick changed into a much younger clone of himself. 

 

His new appearance seemed to be near sixteen years old, although he was still quite tall. He brushed and blow-dried his pastel blue hair, making it a bit neater than usual. Then, he changed into some of the “trendy” clothes teenagers wore. This outfit consisted of a periwinkle-coloured turtleneck, light ripped jeans with fishnet tights underneath, teal Converse, and a tan borg jacket. It still consisted of his style, although a bit trendier than he preferred.

 

After Rick was ready, he grabbed a backpack and headed down to the bus stop. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket as he walked and decided to play a song in the background. The cold air bit at his skin and he stuffed his phone and his hands in his pockets in hopes of staying a bit warmer. 

 

It felt nice to be young again.

 

Rick had never felt this alive in years. Many, many years, actually. His plans excited him to no end, and he felt more hyper and energetic than he ever had. Hell, maybe he could get a drink before the bus came…

 

The Sanchez decided to do that, entering a nearby Starbucks and ordering a caramel brûlé latte. Once he got the warm drink, he headed back out, enjoying the burning feeling on his hands and the caramel creamy sweet smell of his drink. Never before had he felt so content with his life. Not since the first time he really learnt about all of life's endless possibilities and wonders. As years had passed, that enchantment for space and alternate dimensions faded, and he was left with a stale, hurting nihilism. But now, he felt centred. Healed. It was nice.

 

Rick looked up to see the bus approaching his stop and hurried up a little. He paused, though, as the first snowflakes of that year started to fall from the sky. A calm smile pressed on his face as he stuck his tongue out to catch a couple of the snowflakes that were drifting in the wind on their way to the ground.

 

Winter had really always been his favourite season, so the snow excited him to no end. He loved everything about winter: How the nights were longer and how neighbourhood houses always had pretty Christmas lights. How the warm felt so good against the cold and how the chill would sting his skin in such a satisfying way. How everyone felt connected through all times and how everyone else was always able to be so brightly happy during Christmas. The eggnog and hot chocolate. The laughter and Christmas carols as friends and family sat by the fireplace. How warm the Christmas tree looked against the monochrome house of his.

 

Rick Sanchez loved winter. Rick Sanchez loved life, at least now.

 

Anyways, Rick decided now to run to the bus, bouncing his way on and looking around before spotting the familiar green and black jacket. The Smith boy seemed very surprised to see Rick getting onto his school bus, and, most importantly, looking about fifty years younger. Jerry slid his bag onto his lap as his soulmate stumbled forward, taking a sip from his hot drink and sitting beside the other.

 

“Rick? Why are you here?”

 

“Because I wanted to go to school with you, dumbass. Maybe I could teach you how to stop being such a fucking moron,” Sanchez replied, smirking as Jerry sent a little frown his way. “Or maybe to teach you how to ask me when you want something, instead of being a needy little bitch in your sleep and having wet dreams about me,” Rick added, laughing a little as Jerry’s face went red with embarrassment. He had completely forgotten the dream, but now it came back to him.

 

The awkwardness was silenced by Rick’s hand slipping into Jerry's, and Rick showing a smile he had hidden for years. A genuine, true smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It really has been a while, hasn't it?
> 
> It took a while for me to write this since I had writers block on this story, and not to mention, life started to get a bit hectic. But now, I'm back! Heres a few things I need to mention;
> 
> One, thank you so much to SmolStarChild for giving lots of support, plus some ideas for this chapter! The ideas they gave helped me get over my writers block, so I deeply appreciate it. As well, again, thank you to Fitzcarraldo for beta reading this! And thank you to the rest of you who read this story, give it kudos, and comment! The support is much appreciated.
> 
> I am also going to try to be more frequent with my writing, since I have lots of plans and ideas I want to write as soon as possible. So expect there to be many more chapters coming out quicker. I have big plans for the ending of this story, and for a sequel. I cannot wait to see all of your reactions in the comments. >:]
> 
> And the last thing is that I have changed the name of this story! I felt the original name wasn't as good as I'd hoped, so I came up with a name that fits.
> 
> Thats it! Goodbye, my friends! Hope you like this chapter and the ones to come!


	4. Caramelized Youth (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick spends some time in Jerry's highschool.

Jerry looked over at the man--no, boy--who was sitting beside him, and studied his new features. He sure did look younger. His face was still pale as ever, but the wrinkles were gone. He still had bags under his eyes and a slight unibrow as well. His outfit was much different, and not to mention, much hotter. He couldn't help himself, and he reached over to place his hand on Rick’s thigh. Jerry’s face heated up as he thought about all he wanted to do to and with Rick. All he wanted Rick to do to him. He suddenly felt quite uncomfortable, but that was brushed away as Rick stood up. The bus had been parked, and they were ready to walk into hell. Well, school, but what difference really was there?

 

Jerry raked his hand through his hair and sighed, slinging his backpack onto his shoulders as Rick walked off the bus. He ran to catch up with the boy, slinging his arm around the other with a big smirk, and almost spilling Rick’s coffee. The two walked into the school and instantly made their way to Jerry’s locker. Jerry opened his locker and started getting ready for his first class, history. Rick decided to lean against the locker beside the other boy’s. 

 

“So, this is your school, huh? Seems pretty fucking terrible,” Rick stated, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket. He lit one nonchalantly as he glared at the kids walking past.

 

“It really is,” Jerry responded, grabbing his binder and closing his locker. “I really do hate it here. But at least I’m kinda popular, so I have that going for me,” Jerry continued as the two started to walk to the history class.

 

“Popularity doesn’t really matter after graduation, you know,” Rick responded.

 

“It does to me.”

 

The pair continued to make their way to the classroom in a comfortable silence after that, and both sat down at the back once they reached the class. They waited a little while for the teacher to come in, and Jerry pulled out a couple sheets of paper.

 

“Hello students. It seems… Today we have a new student in class,” the teacher announced, motioning Rick to come up to the front of the class. The Sanchez stuffed his hands in his pockets and reluctantly walked up to the front.

 

“Hey. The name’s Rick, the local genius with a superiority complex,” he said with a shrug, “Don’t worry, I will  **definitely** leave this hellhole of a school in a day or two,” he finished, before walking back to his desk and sitting down. A couple of chatters rang through the classroom until they were shushed by the teacher. 

 

About thirty minutes passed of history class, and those thirty minutes had been pretty unbearable. The teacher kept droning on about the American Revolution, with no tone at all in his voice. Just non-stop talking about shit they were going to forget in a couple years, anyways.  Jerry was doodling on a piece of paper, Rick was trying to invent something out of the limited materials in the room, and no one was listening to the lesson. After a little while, though, Rick tapped on Jerry’s shoulder, motioned for him to follow, and then asked to go to the bathroom. Jerry’s eyes widened a little, and he waited a couple minutes before also asking to go.

 

As soon as he exited the class, he was basically whisked right away by Rick. The two ran down the long hallway, giggling, before darting into the boys bathroom. Rick quickly scanned the area to make sure that no one was in the bathroom before pressing Jerry against the counter. A playful smile was evident on his lips, and the two just happily laughed before pressing together in a content kiss. 

 

“There are so many things I want to do to you…” Rick whispered the moment he pulled away from the kiss. The Sanchez leaned down and started to lightly kiss Jerry’s neck, earning a giggle from the boy. Jerry leaned his head back a little, looking up at the bright, fluorescent lights. 

 

“Is fuck me one of them?” Jerry asked with an eyebrow wiggle, and the two burst into laughter. Rick picked up his soulmate’s right arm and kissed his wrist, right where the soulmate mark was. The liquid inside the beaker on his wrist exploded and bubbled up furiously before calming down, and Jerry let out a shaky laugh.

 

“That tickles!” Jerry yelped, pulling his wrist away with a smile. Rick admired the boy in front of him, taking in everything he loved about him. The bright cinnamon color of his hair. The way his emerald green eyes sparkled in the light. His laugh. His smile. His soul.

 

The two leaned into another passionate, wholehearted kiss. Jerry dragged his hands through Rick’s soft hair, holding himself close and shutting his eyes. Everything seemed perfect and quiet in those moments, and both of them were perfectly sure that everything would be just fine. Rick pulled away from the kiss to lean against the counter as well.

 

“Jerry, I love you,” Rick said genuinely, looking over at the boy beside him with flushed cheeks, porcelain pale skin, bright eyes of spring leaves and mint, and a smile that told Rick that everything would be alright.

 

“I love you too, Rick. I always, always will.”

 

Jerry then sat down on the cold, tile floor of the bathroom, and Rick decided to sit down right beside him. The pair scooted close together, their minds wandering to worlds away as their mouths opened and they just simply spoke.

 

“I wonder if we are just characters in some made up TV show...” Jerry said in thought.

 

“Nah. I bet we are just characters from some shitty fanfiction a kid wrote ABOUT that show,” Rick replied with a goofy grin, and they giggled.

 

“Yeah, maybe. Maybe there's a reality where that’s the case.” 

 

“There is. There's multiple dimensions. There’s gotta be one where we ARE just characters in a fanfiction. A billion dimensions, so it is a possibility.”

 

“You know for sure that there's lots and lots and LOTS of dimensions?” Jerry exclaimed, stretching his arms out wide for emphasis.

 

“Of course, idiot.”

 

“Tell me more!” Jerry said with clear fascination. Rick was shocked for a couple of moments, but then smiled and decided to explain more.

 

“Well, each dimension has an identification nickname. Like A-489 or X-67. Ours is C-650. Most dimensions have a Rick and a Jerry, but barely any of the dimensions have a Rick and Jerry who actually have a  _ romantic bond _ . We’re one of the only ones. Most of them don’t have soulmates or soulmate marks, either. They are all different. Genderbends, species swaps, really just whatever you can come up with, it exists. It’s pretty crazy, actually.”

 

“Woooowww… That's so cool! I once read a book where there were multiple dimensions…” Jerry exclaimed, and soon went on a huge rant about the book and how good it was. He was so passionate about it that Rick couldn’t help but to listen to every word the boy said, and every tone he used to say those precious words. Rick studied his face too, and more importantly, his eyes.

 

Those eyes that he loved oh so dearly. They shone like the moon shines on a lake filled with koi, when its moonlight hits their gentle scales. They were pure and saturated like a bright forest in the middle of spring, when all the plants and trees have started to sprout and find their way back into the world. His eyes popped like buds breaking the curse of a cold, dark winter. They sparkled and shone brilliantly like jade, emerald,  and tourmaline gems held up to the bright sky above. His eyes told the story of many dimensions before and after him. They were an absolutely brilliant sight, like the lime green--

 

Portals.

 

He wasn’t supposed to hear the sound of a portal opening. 

 

Rick and Jerry rushed out of the bathroom hand-in-hand. They were both shocked at the sudden sound, especially Jerry. The poor Smith boy had no clue that Ricks could travel between dimensions with the portals, and not just between short distances. Rick, on the other hand, was confused as to why any other Rick was here. It made no sense. Long ago he and the Citadel had made a deal. 

 

He remembered that deal loud and clear.

 

And he thought that their part of the deal was that the whole Citadel would never, ever disturb him again. Ever. But there they were, guards from the Citadel. Standing right in the hallway of Jerry’s school, glaring at the small Sanchez.

 

“Rick Sanchez C-650, we need you at the Citadel,” the leader of the guards spoke.

 

“Fuck no! Don’t you fuckers remember that I made a deal with the Council so that I’d have nothing to do with the whole Citadel again?” Tiny Rick growled out at them, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Jerry was backing away, and pulling him back beside himself. 

 

“Um… No? The Council is gone and the Citadel was majorly destroyed, so we were not reminded of that before we approached,” another one of the guards said, confused. Small Rick was shocked for a moment, before turning away and waving them off.

 

“Well then, you all can be on your way. We have no business together,” C-650 Rick said nonchalantly, his back facing the group. Jerry was still staring at them, unsure of what to do or think.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” the leader said, pulling out his gun, which prompted all the other guard Ricks in the area to do the same. Jerry jolted a little in shock and fear, and tiny Rick pulled out a laser gun from his jacket, dramatically turning to the group. 

 

Suddenly, there were gunshots from all around. Tiny Rick wasn’t hit due to an invisible shield that charted who could shoot, and directed the shots back to them. About six guards in the group of ten were hit and killed; the other four had good instinct and moved away. Tiny Rick missed his own shot, but shrugged and grabbed another gun from his coat, tossing it to Jerry. 

 

Rick and Jerry were still holding hands as they both shot, the two of them both hitting the leader of the team, killing him. Rick had shot his leg, Jerry had shot his head. 

 

“Woop woop! Great job, babe!” Rick exclaimed to Jerry as they both ducked behind an open locker. The three guard Ricks left shot at them, one of them hitting Jerry’s arm. The Smith yelled out in pain, and rage filled his eyes as he shot another Rick.

 

Two left. 

 

The younger Rick stood up, walking into the open and quickly shooting both of the last Ricks standing. They both fell to the ground, and Rick didn’t think to look where he hit them. He only focused on helping Jerry stand as well, and escorting him back to the bathroom to clean up the wound. 

 

“Gah, love, are you okay? That looks like it hurts so bad... “ Rick asked Jerry in a rush as he grabbed multiple paper towels from the dispenser and made them a little wet with water. He then took off Jerry’s jacket, pressing the paper towels against the wound. Rick walked off for a moment before picking up one of the bullets from the guards’ guns. Huh.

 

“ _Weird_. This seems to be a self-healing bullet. It will injure or hurt someone when shot, but won’t kill, since it automatically reverses stuff a minute or so later,” Rick inspected, saying out loud for Jerry to hear, and then pointing to the wound that had now disappeared. “So I suppose they needed me, or just you for something. Or maybe both of us.” 

 

“That’s… weird. Can you explain what the hell just happened first, though?” Jerry asked, slowly recovering from shock as he rubbed the spot where he had been shot. He was deeply confused on what the Citadel was, and why they wanted the two boys. 

 

“Don’t worry, I will, later. We can chill at the house and I’ll explain everything,” Rick answered with a small smile. ‘Or, almost everything,’ he then thought to himself before picking up Jerry and walking out of the bathroom and down the hallway with him.

 

“Now, I’ll go call the janitor later. I’ll get him to clean up that mess. Don’t worry, we’re close, he’s completely okay with it,” Rick said, kissing Jerry on the forehead with a calm smile. That all paused when he heard a kid shout ‘Faggots! Go to hell!’ out to them. Oh right, this was why he hated teenagers. Rick grabbed his laser gun, placed Jerry down, and marched right into the class. He pointed the gun at the kid defiantly.

 

“Call me, or him, a faggot one more time. I fucking  _ dare _ you to,” Rick snarled at the kid, narrowing his eyes. The kid fearfully backed up a little, raising his hands up in surrender and shaking his head violently.

 

“Thought so,” Sanchez said with a smug grin, putting the gun away and walking back to Jerry. All the kids seemed to be either shocked or indifferent about that quick encounter, and the teacher wasn’t even paying attention at all. He walked back over to Jerry, who was snickering a little, and picked him up bridal style again. They both didn’t care about school, they just wanted to skip the rest of the day and spend it together, going out for icecream or staying at home working on a cool experiment.

 

“God, I love you, I’d go to hell and back if it meant that I could love you forever,” Rick said to Jerry, smiling in full contentment and holding him close. The two then walked back home together in the citrus and peach sugar sunset, forgetting the crazy, hectic day they both had by looking into each other’s eyes and whispering sweet nothings.

 

***

 

Meanwhile.

 

Rick decided it was finally time that he was able to stand up. Rick C-650 and his Jerry were gone, so he was probably safe to get up and away from this hellhole.

 

He was Rick G-894, a guard Rick from the Citadel. Not the best in the group, but still fairly important… And, still alive. 

 

Fuck. He had to get to the Citadel right away. He knew that President Morty would be deeply disappointed with the fact that Rick C-650 got away, and that his whole squad was killed, but it was better to tell. If he didn’t… He could easily get fired. God, this was bad. This was really, really bad.

 

He looked around in his captain’s coat for a couple of seconds before finding the portal gun he needed. Ah, perfect. Rick then placed a portal right to the Citadel’s office and hopped in. Once he was in the Citadel, he took a deep breath of fresh air. It sure did smell much better than back there, where it smelt like teenager sweat and Rick blood. 

 

Rick made his way up to the office, frowning a little at himself. His white coat was almost completely red with blood, and his skin and hair were covered in blood as well. Morty would hate to see him like this, but it wasn’t like he could do much about it. Rick sighed nervously as he approached the office.

 

He walked up to the large oak doors, slowly pushing them open and watching as the gold light shone upon him. Rick then saw President Morty standing in front of the large window, sipping a glass of red wine.

 

“G-894. Has the mission been successful?” Mortimer asked. Rick looked down guiltily, not even thinking to ponder on how the President knew that it was him.

 

“N--no. C-650 was aggressive, wouldn’t even come with us. He says that there was some sort of previous deal.” Which Morty already knew. “And then he shot us. There was a huge fight, all the other Ricks died. Only I survived, sir.”

 

“Did he have anyone with him?” President Morty asked, pulling the window curtains closed and turning to face the guard.

 

“Yes sir. A Jerry--a Jerry with dark ginger hair and bright green eyes,” G-894 responded, looking at the President with clear fear and unease. He knew that there was darkness behind this kind-acting, Citadel-saving Morty. 

 

“That is all I need to know. Thank you for your service,” Mortimer said nonchalantly, before grabbing a gun from his side table, shooting G-894 right in the head, causing him to fall to the ground and die in a relatively short expanse of time.

 

“I **will** find you, Rick Sanchez C-650, and I **will** make you my partner in crime, whether you like it or not,” Morty said to himself with a grin in the pitch dark room, taking a sip of his wine and walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, looks like I FINALLY got that new chapter out! Sorry it took so long, my motivation has been on low. Buuut, I had a lot of motivation to finish this yesterday, so, here it is! 
> 
> Quite the switch from my normal, cutesy, never dramatic stuff, huh? That last part was really brutal. I wonder what Evil Morty is up to, or what the deal Rick and the Citadel made was. I guess we'll never know.
> 
> Last thing, thank you so much to my editor and friend, Fitz! (Fitzcarraldo)
> 
> They have been giving shit tons of support and help on this fanfic. Please, please, please go check out their Tumblr; https://multiversal-scientist.tumblr.com/
> 
> And check out this AWESOME fanart they did for this story; https://multiversal-scientist.tumblr.com/post/167570923425/fanart-for-eggnogdoodle-based-off-their-super
> 
> I think that's all I need to say! Adios, my fans and friends!


	5. Pocky Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Jerry spend Christmas Eve together.

Rick and Jerry walked back to the Sanchez household, bickering and talking, all while holding heavy grocery bags in their hands. Snow drifted past their heads, and their cheeks were rosy and soft. It was a perfect Christmas Eve.

 

Jerry looked up at his soulmate, smiling lightly. Rick’s eyes were an icy blue, the same color as the sky or the cold snowflakes that came from it. They were beautiful. They matched with his face, which was slender, and had prominent cheekbones. It looked young, though, as Rick had decided to put his consciousness into a twenty-one year old clone of himself. It worked out well, as he was still young, but old enough that Beth and Jerry would still feel comfortable. Rick was just wearing a dark blue sweatshirt, tan jeans, red and green fuzzy socks, and slippers. A last minute outfit that left him freezing cold.

 

Jerry, meanwhile, was all bundled up in layers of sweaters and one huge winter jacket. He was also wearing gloves, snowpants, a hat, and huge snow boots. Although, it seemed that he was prepared a  _ little  _ too much. His cheeks were bright from heat, and he was sweating like crazy. Jerry’s light green eyes were bright and glittering, and his face was chubby and cute. 

 

The two were polar opposites, yet the perfect match. 

 

As the door opened, Beth ran up to the two with a tray of cookies in her hands, which were covered by Christmas-y oven gloves. She was wearing a long-sleeved fluffy red dress with a white collar and a Santa hat atop her head. She kissed Jerry’s cheek and smiled at her father. 

 

She and Jerry began distancing apart from each other, for obvious reasons. Although Beth didn’t know about the two’s relationship and soulmate bond, she definitely knew something was up and respected it. Beth… Never  _ really  _ had romantic feelings for Jerry anyways, so this worked out just fine for her.

 

“I’m going to go finish the Christmas baking before everyone shows up,” Beth said with a smile, easily taking the four bags the pair struggled to bring home, and took them into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Rick brushed the snow off of his slippers before walking into the house and sitting in front of the fireplace, beginning to set a fire. As Rick was doing that, Jerry started taking off his layers upon layers of winter clothes until he was left wearing some old grey sweatpants and his favourite green pullover. Jerry then walked over to Rick, who had successfully set the fire which was now burning away. The two sat beside each other with a light smile.

 

After the two warmed up by the fire for a while, they both decided to move and sit down underneath the bright, shining tree. They were sharing a box of strawberry-flavoured Pocky Beth had thrown over to them earlier. It was about an hour until the Smiths’ Christmas Eve party started, so the two had a while to chill before they had to leave.

 

“Your hands are ice-cold,” Jerry whispered to his lover, holding both of Rick’s hands in his own. 

 

“And yours are so warm,” the Sanchez replied with affection tinting his frosty voice. 

 

“Your eyes are like pure ice and a magical, sparkling Christmas snow,” Jerry simpered, staring deep into Rick’s eyes and soul.

 

“And your eyes are so bright and minty like the plants starting to break through the snow as winter ends,” Rick responded, looking straight back at the boy he adored. 

 

“God, you’re so mushy and romantic!” Jerry sang out, causing Rick to cover his face and flushed cheeks with his hands in sheer embarrassment. 

 

“You started it!” Rick argued back as Jerry pulled his hands away from his face and kissed him. Rick held him in a tight embrace, and the world faded away. Even as Beth walked in.

 

“Soulmates?” she asked calmly, completely snapping the two back into reality. They were shocked, scared even, and after an awkward moment between them, Beth just shrugged and walked back into the kitchen to continue cleaning up. Jerry rushed in shortly after with cheeks as red as a cherry.

 

“Please Beth, don’t be angry! I found out just after we got back together and I just couldn’t resist because, you know, he’s my  **soulmate** ! I’m so sorry for cheating on you with your father!” Jerry atoned, causing Beth to chuckle.

 

“Angry? Of course not. I’m just shocked, that’s all. Your soulmate mark did seem familiar, anyways. It all was a little obvious,” she assured Jerry, causing him to run over and hug her as tight as possible.

 

“So, you’re fine with, you know--” Jerry started to ramble.

 

“Yes! It’s alright, don’t worry, Jerry. I can just pretend to be your girlfriend so you two can stay together. Honestly, I don’t care what you two do, I’ll just stay out of it,” Beth told him, and they kept hugging tight. The relief Jerry felt was amazing. 

 

“You two! We should probably get ready to go now,” Rick called out. Jerry smiled at Beth before trotting back to Rick. Beth poured all the cookies into tins and placed the tins into a bag. While she was doing that, Rick changed into some fancy black pants, as well as a baby blue button-up with a black blazer overtop. Jerry waited patiently by the front door with no jacket, deciding it would still be much too warm out. Oh he was wrong. Very, very wrong.

 

It was already pitch black outside when they walked out, other than the warm streetlights and the glittering of millions of silver stars above their heads. The three started on their trek to the Smith family household, fluffy snow drifting onto their hair and all around them. Jerry laughed and twirled on the ice, snow drifting around him like mist. Rick watched with affection, his coat lazily thrown over his shoulder.

 

With no warning whatsoever, Jerry ran into a huge pile of snow, throwing himself down into it. Little specks of snow were catapulted into the air, dusting over Rick and Beth. Jerry popped his head up from the pile to look at the two, who were clearly unimpressed. Jerry laughed at them, snow falling from his hazel hair and falling onto his face. Every inch of the boy was covered in snow. So much snow!

 

To Rick, he looked beautiful.

 

Maybe, Rick thought, he could look even more beautiful with more snow. Rick let out a devious laugh, making a snowball and hurtling it at Jerry’s face. The white fluff exploded when it came into contact with the boy’s face, and they both laughed. Beth watched with a light smile, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Come on, guys, we should go--” she started to urge, pausing when Rick let out a startled yelp. The Sanchez had been pulled into the huge pile of snow by Jerry, and they were now both drenched in the frozen water. With a groan, Beth put down her bags before pulling both of them up from the snow.

 

They all laughed lightly and brushed the snow off of themselves. Rick handed Jerry his jacket, who threw it onto his shoulders. They all then resumed on their journey to Jerry’s house, which should have only taken a couple minutes. Instead, it took almost fifteen minutes to arrive there, since Jerry kept getting distracted by the snow every few seconds.

 

When they finally did arrive, Jerry’s mom welcomed them warmly, inviting them in.

 

“Hello! Glad you guys came,” she said to the Sanchezes, giving them a warm smile before turning to Jerry, “And you! Ah, you’re all covered in snow. Go change into your special Christmas outfit, Jer-Bear,” his mother urged, the silly nickname causing Jerry to become embarrassed and run upstairs to change.

 

A minute or two later, Jerry walked downstairs. He was wearing a white button-up, a black tie, green dress pants, and a velvet Santa hat. His hair was neatly brushed back behind the Santa hat, save for a shining curl that fell in front of his face. Rick grinned when he saw his lover walk down, and since no one was around the area, Jerry jumped off of the fourth step and into Rick’s arms.

 

The two walked into the main room to see it full of people. There was a group of kids sitting by the Christmas tree, excitedly chattering. Beth was in the kitchen, talking to Jerry’s mother and setting up the food. Adults were standing around, drinking wine, and music was playing softly in the background. Everything seemed warm and calm. Rick and Jerry decided to sit down together on the empty couch, eating candy, holding hands and watching the hours go by.

 

The rest of the evening continued as so.

 

The pair stole all their favourite foods, eating and chatting away. They sometimes just burst into song when a good Christmas song came on, and they sometimes just stayed silent to listen to other people’s playful conversations.

 

Almost too soon, the end of the night rolled past. The house started to empty, and Beth was telling Rick that they should go home now. Jerry sighed, ready to walk up to his room after saying their goodbyes, but was quickly whisked away by his lover. Rick pulled him outside, and into a dark alleyway. It would have been scary, but it wasn’t. Not when it was lit up by Christmas lights. Not when soft snow fell onto Rick’s hair and eyelashes. Not when there was a mistletoe hanging above the two. 

 

Rick held Jerry’s hands in his own, looking into his lover’s eyes with tears. He turned over Jerry’s right hand, and kissed his soulmate mark underneath the mistletoe. They both felt their matching marks tingle, and giggled lightly. Rick rested his forehead against Jerry’s and sighed.

 

“I would often worry… If I let you go one of us would die,” Rick sung in a hushed whisper. He had no idea where he had found this song trapped in his mind, or why he let himself sing it to his soulmate. It just happened.

 

“That’s what love is supposed to feel like, I suppose,” Jerry replied, quiet as dreaming trees. He felt Rick drop an object in his hands, and when he looked down, it was a gift wrapped in shining green paper with a golden ribbon. It was pretty heavy, and just a little bigger than a book.

 

“Open it tomorrow morning,” Rick said to him, holding Jerry’s cheek in his hand. With that, the Sanchez turned away from Jerry, his coat rusling in the wind as he walked away. The Smith boy smiled sadly, watching him walk away as snow swirled around him.

  
  
  


The golden sun filtered into the bedroom, waking Jerry up from his warm slumber. He ran to his parents room, went through the stockings, went through the gifts. Same and magnificent as ever.

 

Jerry pulled out the last gift from under the tree: a delicately wrapped present with glimmering green wrapping and a golden ribbon. He excitedly tore it open, and grinned once he saw his best present of all. It was a scrapbook with a red leather cover, and his soulmate mark displayed on the front. As he opened and turned the pages, he saw photos of him and Rick pass by. 

 

It was a perfect Christmas day.

 

 

Nligrnfh hrtsvw, gsv tlowvm ortsg hvvkrmt rmgl srh dsrhpvb. Sv dzgxsvw gsv hmld uzoo irtsg lfghrwv gsv drmwld. Irxp X-650 zmw srh Qviib nfhg yv lfg gsviv, hkvmwrmt gsvri Xsirhgnzh gltvgsvi. Sv dzh wvgvinrmvw gl yivzp gsvn. Sv dlfow wl rg. Lmxv gsrh bvzi vmwvw, sv dlfow hgzig kozmmrmt.

Nligrnfh hgzigh gl hrmt, z szfmgrmt, jfrvg hlmt rm gsv gfmv lu 'Zfow Ozmt Hbmv'.

"Dv'iv sviv yvxzfhv dv'iv sviv yvxzfhv dv'iv sviv yvxzfhv dv'iv sviv..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here’s the next chapter! I hope you all have an amazing Christmas!
> 
> I also hope all this fluff satisfies y'all! Some fluff is always great to have before things go backwards! Sorry I haven’t been updating lately, too. I have so many stories to work on and I just keep thinking of more!
> 
> Also, I’ve been watching a lot of Gravity Falls lately. Do you guys know that show? It’s pretty damn great. I’ll probably write a story or two based off of it, but I’m not sure.
> 
> Lastly, this chapter is gifted to Fitzcarraldo, Portal_Guns, and space_goose! Three friends which I have grown to know, love, and trust. Thank you guys for reading this story and deciding to be my friend. You all have made my life better. Can't wait to give all three of you the best gift of all!
> 
> So yeah, that’s it. 
> 
> Eggnog out!


End file.
